Hunted For The Kill
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I dont own any of the defiance characters, Places or themes that may occur in this story, No matter how much i wish i did. Hunted. Wanted. Nolan and Irisa are in constant hiding and can only venture out when its nightfall. Being blamed for a crime you did not commit can not be fun, And most certainly is dangerous. Irisa and Nolans relationship is tested to the limit...


**Chapter 1**

It had been three months since Irisa had supposedly killed Alek Montek in Defiance. She hated him granted, But would she go so far as to murder the poor bloke? Actually there was nothing poor about him, For the fact he had murdered three Irathients, Two Castithians, One human and had stolen many goods from local sellers and managed to avoid the law on all accounts. But she didn't do it, As she was with Nolan the whole time that she was supposed to have murdered him in the badlands. Irisa knew right from the start that it was a set up, And that when they were told that they had Alek wanting to surrender himself up to the law. Datak had obviously planned the whole affair as he never really liked Nolan, Especially not Irisa. So, After two minutes of inspecting the body, When the other Lawkeepers from Defiance showed up it really didn't begin to surprise her. Mayor Rosewater had been pressurized From Datak to make sure that Irisa and Nolan never ever had any sense of leadership in Defiance, It was foolish really due to the fact that Defiance really didn't have anyone else to fill the big shoes they had left. So Irisa and Nolan had become wanderers once again, Driving from one dusty waste land to the other in there stolen roller. They had managed to steal the roller when the Lawkeepers showed up and exited there rollers demanding that Nolan and Irisa step down, And Nolan used his charm and sharpshooting to blast on of the lawkeepers averting all attention from the suspects to the injured man screaming for help. And Irisa darted towards the nearest roller, Kicking up sand and throwing it in there faces. She had started up the roller and slid back into the passenger side,Nolan sliding into the drivers side and hurtling the car away at a fast pace. They had been wanted and hunted for ever since. And it was in that very roller that Irisa was now sitting in whilst Nolan was driving at a medium speed, As there was no need to actually be going quickly, They had no where to go after all. "What you got there Kiddo?" Asked Nolan in his american accent as he side glanced his fiery red headed adopted daughter, Who was writing quite frantically in her notebook. "Nothing." She replied a moment later, Getting a sigh from Nolan as a response. He looked back onto the desert lands he was gliding through and looked at the grey sky up ahead, And he saw no sun. There was no life or vegetation here, As everything died out in the battle of Defiance and the vast amount of razor rain that had been happening a lot more since the whole problem with Alek, Nolan smirked at the fact that it seemed even god wasn't pleased at him and his trouble making daughter. The silence grew overwhelming in the roller as Nolan continued to steer the roller in the waste land. He couldn't tell what country and part of the world he was in as the whole world looked like this now. He went to turn on the radio, But a hand snaked out and grabbed his. "Don't." Irisa said, Not even looking up from her book as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Nolan would love to know what she wrote in there on a daily basis, But it was written in Irathient which was the hardest language to learn. Nolan only knew a few words here and there but not enough to string into a sentence, And certainly not enough to decipher her scrawls in that book. It was another mystery that wasn't solved, Just like the mystery surrounding why she didn't want to have the radio on. As if she read his thoughts, She said "Silence is precious, So why would you want to break it when this is the first time we have actually had any silence since Alek?"

"Sorry kiddo its just, Well...You seem. Distant. And there isn't much happening when your writing away and i'm just sitting here trying to pass the time. So sorry Irisa, I didn't mean to bother you. I'm just worried about you that's all, You have been quiet ever since Alek and i know how being hunted and wanted can scare you. But i'm here for you Irisa, I always have been and always will be." Nolan rubbed his head as he continued to stare ahead in a fixed gaze, Driving through the wastelands like a knife in butter.

"Nolan y-" She started but Nolan cut her off.

"No Irisa, i'm sorry. I should of known it was all a dirty lie to get you out into the open and potentially get you killed. They had a gun at you, And you didn't even flinch. And that's because you've been there and done that, And you should never ever have experience with being at gun point. You really shouldn't, But you do. Because i'm a stupid father who cant even keep us same for ten minutes. So you know what, I'm to blame for this whole mess. Not you. So don't feel guilty, Because I'm well and truly sorry for everything I have done and for everything we know I will end up doing."

"Nolan, I don't blame you for your stupidity and your dumbness towards everyday activities such as keeping us in Defiance, Its my fault because i'm not human and i never will be. You try to understand me but you can't. Your not a stupid dad, Your better than my Irathient father could ever be. He beat me and attacked me every single day but you, You haven't. And you are the bestest father i could ever hope for, I couldn't and wouldn't want anyone else. I don't care about you not being able to understand me, Because i cant understand human nature. We learn from each other and our mistakes. So you and me need to pull up our skirts and forget about this whole ordeal. Because I don't plan on being arrested any time soon. And I love you, Dad." Irisa immediately looked away as soon as the words 'Dad' and 'Love' slipped out of her mouth. She knew Nolan was looking at her now, But it didn't matter because it was important that he knew how she felt, Because she would never say it again in the same sentence.

"Awwh Kiddo, That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Look at me kiddo." Irisa turned to him.

"And i love you too Kiddo, Don't ever forget that OK?" Nolan said as he kissed her head lightly and Irisa nodded at him. Irisa sensed a headache coming on and her muscles tensed."

"Nolan." Irisa said as a warning. His faced was masked with concern as he looked at Irisa and frowned, As she touched her head and hissed. It wasn't often Irisa actually got ill. So it must be pretty serious. Then she hissed louder and then the pupils in her eyes dissolved into the murky whiteness of her eyes as she once again clutched her head. Nolan started to panic at the fact she suddenly had no eyes. "Kiddo are you OK?" He asked hesitantly as she then screamed, clutched her head once more and slumped down in her seat to the sounds of Nolan screaming at her, And the rollers engine purring with a new found speed as Nolan slammed down the acceleration at her falling deeper into her seat...


End file.
